Tu eres mi vida
by claudialexa14
Summary: Peeta y sus amigos irán a una fiesta de las amigas de Peeta; Delly. Pero en esa fiesta a Peeta le cambiará su vida, algo que nunca tuvo y que nunca pensó; amor. Chicos soy mala para esto, denme una oportunidad, osea, leyendola.


p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8d4bcac8efad27c1146a2cc7e6e49fc"strong*/strongMe llamo Peeta Mellark. Tengo 21 años. Mi madre se llama Rose Mellark y mi padre Plutchard Mellark. Tengo una hermana llamada Annie y es totalmente diferente a mi ya que ella es de pelo rojizo con unos grandes ojos verdes - emademás de ser mujer y fanatica por las compras con una energía que ningún ser humano pueda tener-/em. ¿Novia? Por ahora no quiero tener novia, aún que tampoco se me da de mal en conseguirme cualquier mujer, ya que segun Annie soy muy guapo como para quedarme sin novia...*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8268fcee011393e339139cff12355a65"- ¡YA BAJA HOMBRE QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE! - dijo mi "querido" amigo Marvel sacandome de mis pensamientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f51f51e2ec0e16d930b9f54f9d6903e"- ¡TE VAS A HACER VIEJO SI SIGUES PENSANDO Y NO LLEGAREMOS NUNCA A LA FIESTA! - dijo Glimmer (novia de marvel)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c23bc49b4bc4fe82e04574f1a00a8d3"- ¡QUÉ YA BAJO! - grité desde mi habitacion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edf65d31ad8872c8d97b634ffcf10aa8"Ya bajando las escaleras me encontre con un elegante Marvel acompañado con una hermosa Glimmer. Seguido por mi maravilloso amigo Finnick con mi querida Annie que es la novia de Finnick. Les contaré como conocí a Marvel y a los demás chicos (excepto Annie)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8133fb5ca3b3d50c445f3d50a6379d6e"Conocí a Marvel un dia lluvioso en medio del pasillo de la escuela, digamos que él solo era un "new" (osea nuevo en la escuela) y yo solo lo ayude con un empujoncito. Con el paso del tiempo nos hisimos amigos hasta que el dio con Glimmer. Estvieron saliendo por un buen tiempo con citas y todas esas cosas, hasta que al fin se hicieron novios. Yo, junto a ellos y mi hermana Annie las pasabamos en los recreos y las clases juntos hasta que claro, llegó Finnick. Desde ese momento mi hermana no paraba de babear por él al igual que él hacía a ella. Digamos que la idea de eso me hiso temblar, osea, ella es mi hermana menor, algún día tenía que haberse enamorado y lo tendría que aceptar. Cuando le acepte su relación ellos se hicieron novios oficialmente. Más adelante del tiempo llegó la universidad y para mi mayor suerte - y el de todos - llegamos a la misma universidad. La universidad "Stanford". Siempre fuimos amigos inseparables, aún que luego llegó Delly. Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y justo hoy día ella hiso una GRAN fiesta a donde nos dirigiamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01490a7d86ba121c46a64084fc0aaa79"- Hola - dije al fin cuando baje y saludando a todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c8cf9cf86e3d04f66a5057a07ca58f"- Hola - dijieron todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4edadbb4e926685dcb40028959cf41"- Vaya tío, te demoras mucho. Al fin saqué la conclusión de quién sé demora más. Al principio pensé que era Annie, pero al fin me doy cuenta de que tu eres el Miss Diva que se demora más. Y eso que los hombres ni siquiera se maquillan - dijo Finnick riendose, ganandose de mi parte una mirada del tigre sin conseguir lo mucho ya qué se carcajeo aún más fuerte junto con Marvel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e2c51e0c67f3246aa18461b36e01a02"- Si, es cierto hermanito - dice Annie, apoyando a su novio. Genial, ahora me dan ganas de estrangular lo, pero me recuerdo de la fiesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191ee9ea62c3d7b7ba849169c501bce8"- Hey chicos, vamos a ir a la fiesta o vamos a hablar sobre de porqué me demoro mucho y la jodida vida - dije un poco molesto pero divertido a la vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08993854a483cc287068124fa2e66831"- ¡A la fiesta, si vamos! - dijo Annie, dando unos pequeños saltitos hacía la salida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bc8ea7285ff60828ef2ac25ee1e115f"- Te juro que no se de donde saca tanta energía mi querida novia - dijo Finnick ganandose al lado mío mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a1d9df1893d4b2c98bc57092aa69e0"- Te juro que yo tampoco lo se -dije coincidiendo -. Y eso que es mi hermana - dije una vez ya en el auto y partiendo hacía la fiesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a1d9df1893d4b2c98bc57092aa69e0"strongem Es mi primera vez aquí, desearía que me apoyaran con tan solo con unos reviews, ¿pueden?./em/strong/p 


End file.
